


happy bday, daddy

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Тебе не нравятся мои губы? – серьезно спрашивает Бэкхён, но Чанёль видит блестящие в его глазах пьяные искорки и мысленно стонет от своей же глупости, что обязательно повлечет за собой мучительные последствия.





	happy bday, daddy

– Какого хрена, Бэк, – рычит Чанёль, заталкивая парня в комнату и захлопывая дверь. За тонкой перегородкой остаются звуки музыки и пьяные разговоры, а прямо перед ним Бэкхён, что лишь улыбается пьяненько и хватается ладонями за его предплечья, чтобы не упасть. Они оба не умеют пить. И если непереносимость Чанелём алкоголя зависла на отметке "ноль", непереносимость Бэкхёна и вовсе уходит в минус. 

– Что такое, Ёлли? – удивленно спрашивает Бэк, хлопая ресничками. Его движения слегка заторможены и чуть заплетается язык, и то, что в трезвом состоянии уже бы вызвало проблему у Чанёля в штанах, сейчас лишь подстегивает хорошенько надавать по чужой заднице. И совсем не так, как того бы хотелось самому Чанёлю.

– Это я у тебя спрашиваю, – недовольно отвечает он, тыкая в чужое лицо телефоном. – Что это такое, а? – картинка расплывается у Бэкхёна перед глазами, и он смешно щурится, чтобы понять, что же вызвало такую бурную реакцию у его парня. И когда ему это удается, вытягивает губы трубочкой и снова хихикает. 

– Это мое поздравление, Чанёлли, – объясняет он и тыкается губами ему в подбородок. – Тебе не нравится? – парень отстраняется и заглядывает ему в лицо: его глаза грустнеют, а губы начинают дрожать. Чанёль дает себе мысленную оплеуху и старается держать себя в руках. Строить из себя обиженного и угнетенного – любимая игра Бэкхёна, и он прекрасно знает, что сделать и как надавить, чтобы Чанёль разжалобился и приласкал его. 

– Тебе не понравилось? – снова спрашивает Бэкхён, хлюпая носом. – Но Бэкхённи ведь так старался, – едва ли не плачет он и начинает тереть глаза кулачками.

Когда Бэкхён начинает говорить о себе в третьем лице, все очень и очень плохо. Для Чанёля в первую очередь. Потому что он сразу вспоминает тот единственный раз, когда они решили поиграть в папочку и его непослушного мальчика. Вспоминает, как Бэкхён крутил голой попкой перед его лицом и приговаривал: "Бэкхённи очень плохой мальчик, накажи меня, папочка". Бэкхёну эта игра пришлась по душе настолько, что он теперь не упускает ни единого шанса вновь вжиться в роль.

– Бэкхён, ты же понимаешь, что у нас могут быть проблемы из-за этого, – устало вздыхает Чанёль, и Бэк тут же перестает играть – поднимает на него серьезные глаза и смотрит упрямо. 

– Что за бред, – фыркает он, вздергивая покрасневший носик. 

– Ты мне публично в любви признался, да еще и поцелуйчик этот. Ну почему именно губы? – вымученно стонет Чанёль, задирая голову. – Почему это не могло быть твое лицо или хотя бы одна из тех моих постыдных фоток, что ты прячешь у себя в телефоне? 

– Тебе не нравятся мои губы? – серьезно спрашивает Бэкхён, но Чанёль видит блестящие в его глазах пьяные искорки и мысленно стонет от своей же глупости, что обязательно повлечет за собой мучительные последствия. 

– Всё мне.. – он не успевает закончить, потому что Бэкхён резко подается вперед, оказываясь всего в нескольких миллиметрах от его лица. Чанёль чувствует жар его губ у своих, но старший не спешит касаться, лишь стоит близко-близко и горячо выдыхает прямо ему в рот. 

– И когда я делаю так, – Бэкхён склоняет голову чуть ниже и накрывает ртом его кадык, обхватывая косточку влажными губами и лаская языком, – тебе они тоже не нравятся? – выдыхает он. 

Чанёль не может ничего ответить. Во-первых, потому что дыхание перехватывает от внезапной ласки, во-вторых, потому что Бэкхён не дает ему и слова вставить. Он выпускает из влажного плена его кадык и широко лижет шею, от самой ямочки между ключиц до подбородка, который после тоже обхватывает губами и слегка прикусывает. Чанёль шумно выдыхает, и волосы Бэкхёна подлетают от его выдоха, а после небрежно опускаются на лоб. 

– Тебе все еще не нравится? – Бэк ведет губами по его скуле до покрасневшего уха, которое чмокает звонко, а затем лижет, прикусывая горящий красным кончик. Чанёль лишь мычит что-то неразборчивое и пытается поймать в плен его губы, чтобы доказать, что лучше их и быть ничего не может. Но Бэкхён все играется, отстраняется резво и мимолетно мажет губами по шее, после чего стаскивает с него футболку и принимается истязать острые ключицы. 

Чанёль не выдерживает, хватает его за волосы и подтягивает к своему лицу, но Бэкхён отстраняется в последний момент, и вместо желанных губ Чанёль встречается губами с мягкой кожей его щеки. Бэкхён улыбается хитро и коварно и накрывает губами его сосок. Мягко касается затвердевшей пуговки, цепляется за нее то нижней, то верхней губой, а затем наконец полноценно обхватывает губами и ласкает языком. Рука Чанёля все еще путается в его мягких волосах, и прядки, словно волны воды, нежно ласкают его пальцы. Губы Бэкхёна порхают по его животу, словно бабочка с цветка на цветок, и прикосновения его настолько легки и незаметны, что бросает в сладкую дрожь. 

– Что ты делаешь? – хрипит Чанёль, когда Бэкхён падает на колени и стягивает с него джинсы. 

– Бэкхённи забыл про подарок, – жалостливо тянет он, поднимая на него свои щенячьи глазки, – папочка его простит? – Чанёль лишь закрывает глаза и бьется затылком о стену. 

Бэкхён же влажно целует его под пупком и стягивает трусы. Чанёль наблюдает из-под ресниц, как он с удовольствием облизывает губы, смотря на его полувозбужденный член, и чувствует, как в груди невольно просыпается жгучая ревность. Губы Бэкхёна сейчас выглядят точь-в-точь как на той фотографии, и Чанёля едва наизнанку не выворачивает от осознания того, что эти развратные губки сегодня увидели еще сотни тысяч людей. Поэтому он накрывает губы Бэкхёна большим пальцем и с нажимом проводит по коже, словно пытаясь стереть с них то соблазнительное выражение. 

– Никогда так больше не делай, – тихо, но серьезно велит он. – Я не хочу, чтобы они доставались кому-то, кроме меня. 

Бэкхён смотрит в ответ осознанно и не менее серьезно, а затем снова облизывает губы и целует самый кончик его члена. Чанёль давится вдохом, а Бэкхён растягивает губы вокруг плоти и ведет ими вниз, к самому основанию. Перед глазами прыгают звездочки от внезапного жара и тесноты, но Чанёль не спешит их закрывать, потому что губы Бэкхёна на его члене едва ли не самое прекрасное, что ему доводилось видеть. Вот он опускается до самого основания, зарываясь носом в короткие паховые волоски. Затем вновь движется вверх, с едва слышимым чмоком выпускает плоть изо рта и ведет губами вниз. Но не доходя до основания, вытаскивает язык и широким влажным мазком снова поднимается вверх, заглатывая почти целиком. Наблюдать за его действиями – сплошное эстетическое удовольствие, и Чанёль бы заснял на камеру каждое его движение, если бы мог. 

Бэкхён не торопится. Смакует каждое движение и щурится от удовольствия. Его аккуратные пальчики чуть придерживают основание, а пальчики второй руки легко гуляют по коже его живота. Бэкхён сосет медленно и ритмично и умудряется при этом выписывать что-то на его животе и не сбиваться с заданного ритма. У Чанёля перед глазами взрываются фейерверки, и он мысленно хохочет, потому что, когда он был ребенком, они с семьей каждый его день рождения запускали фейерверки на заднем дворе. От Бэкхёна не скрывается его безуспешная попытка подавить смешок, и в отместку он нарочно задевает головку зубами, когда в очередной раз выпускает плоть изо рта. 

Чанёль снова опускает глаза на его губы – они алые и распухшие, соблазнительно блестят от слюны и, он может поклясться, горячо пульсируют от прилившей крови. Больше всего он любит целовать их именно в такие моменты, потому что Бэкхён становится разомлевшим и чувственным и стонет, стоит лишь ему слегка прикусить распухшие губы. За своими мечтаниями Чанёль пропускает тот момент, когда Бэкхён снова накрывает головку губами и принимается с чувством посасывать. Лишь чувствует затапливающее с головой удовольствие и взрывается оргазмом, пачкая любимые губы. 

Бэкхён облизывает их с нескрываемым удовольствием, нарочно медленно скользя по коже языком, и улыбается тепло и нежно.

– С днем рождения, папочка! – выдает он, не скрывая своего веселья. 

Чанёль поднимает его на ноги и затягивает наконец в долгожданный поцелуй. Как он и думал – губы горячие и пульсирующие, и Бэкхён тут же стонет, чувствуя на них прикосновение чужого языка. Чанёль как обезумевший принимается осыпать его лицо несдержанными поцелуями и подталкивает в сторону кровати. Бэкхён падает на покрывало и раскрывает объятья, приглашающе улыбаясь. Чанёль устраивается между его ног и пытается стянуть футболку, что собралась складками за чужой спиной и не спешит поддаваться. Тогда Бэкхён чуть приподнимается на лопатках, облегчая ему задачу, и снова валится на спину. 

Чанёль принимается терзать его соски, чувствуя как член снова наливается кровью, и не спеша трется им о чужое бедро. Бэкхён под ним непривычно тих, не скулит и не хватается пальцами за его волосы, как обычно бывает, когда он его ласкает. Чанёль поднимается к его лицу, чтобы узнать причину подобного равнодушия, и натыкается взглядом на прикрытые ресничками глаза. И прикрыты они вовсе не от удовольствия – его прелесть спит, тихо посапывая и чуть причмокивая все еще алыми губками. Чанёль давится смешком и аккуратно сползает с любимого, удобнее устраивая того на подушках и накрывая одеялом. Его персональный подарок бормочет что-то неразборчивое и жмется ближе.

– Вот тебе и день рождения, – беззлобно фыркает он, кутая Бэкхёна в свои объятья и мягко целуя в висок.


End file.
